The Acura of life
by Vaporzz
Summary: Jurassic world, following in the footsteps of the failure that was Jurassic park, aims to show the world why Dinosaurs are truly extraordinary. This is the story of one dinosaur who's story was destined for failure, however she rose into something much greater then ever imagined. Will her handler be prepared to raise her? This is her story, and were just along for the ride. T-M
1. Life must find a way

The Acura of life

**Hey guys, Vaporzz here, bringing you a new story I've though about writing for awhile. I've noticed that many Jurassic world Fanfics seem to never focus on a dinosaur over certain human characters (apart from very few exceptions) and I thought, well why not give it a shot.**

**So quick rundown, this story will be about a certain Dinosaur, no spoilers for what it will be, nor her name, however she is a theropod, that' your only hint. This is her story, as well as her trainers, and their lives interacting. It'll start much earlier than Jurassic world, but the story will lead up to the events of the movies, with of course some slight changes to allow my own characters to be involved. Now for the new comers who don't jump ahead, try and take a guess what our hero will be. now, enough rambling, let's get into it.**

** But firstly, I ONLY OWN MY OWN OC'S, I do not own Jurassic park nor it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Life must find a way

* * *

September 21st, 1993, Isla Nublar, 120 miles of the coast of Costa Rica

* * *

The island of Isla nublar was rather calm this evening, no storms or dinosaur issues, just a calm collected evening for John Hammond and his staff. Little did Jon know, one idea from one of his greatest scientists, would spark the story of the most influential animal in the past century.

"Sir, you should come take a look at this, I think I've found a solution to our Theropod problem." The young scientist grabbing Johns attention.

John quickly swung around to eye this young man, "you don't say my boy? What do you have in mind?" as John starts walking over to his computer screen.

The young man brings up a data sheet on his computer "Well Sir, being our own Tyranosaur is a touch overgrown compared to normal Tyrannosaurus, I've been going through potential candidates to shine alongside her."

John slowly looks closer to his screen to look at the 5 candidates with one of them encircled red. " you see sir, The Spinosaurus has been proven far too aggressive to be put for viewing in the park, so it automatically got cancelled out" Meanwhile John increasingly kept eyeing the circled species on the list. " The Carcharodontosaurus and Giganotosaurus are too similar to each other, and with Rexy's unnatural growth, they'll end up being smaller than her with the amount of DNA we have of each."

The boy kept rambling while Hammond finally intervenes. " and of course The Suchomimus has been less than… Hammond slowly puts his hand over the Man's face. "My young boy, what is that?"

"Oh that?" while the man looked over to the picture that Hammond was looking at. "That sir, that is an Acrocanthosaurus."

* * *

March 19th, 1998, Costa Rican national Court , 120 Miles from Isla Nublar

* * *

20 days have passed since the incident in San Diego where a fully grown male Tyrannosaur was accidentally set loose into the urban area of San Diego, causing massive structural damage as well as human lives. With the many lawsuits and the death of John Hammond, Ingen's fate was all but extinct, until one confident CEO made his play.

"As stated by this document, The Tyrannosaur that was set loose is now captured and is back on Isla Sorna is that correct Dr. Wu?"

"That is correct judge Cote, all assets that escaped containment are now back on Sorna to live out their days until they eventually all die out." The young scientist stating with a rather sad tone.

"You seem quite... displeased with this Doctor. Might I add that over 100 people were injured by this attack, let alone the deaths that occurred, do you even care?"

Wu rises quickly and with an aggressive tone "I created these animals, these beings that were extinct for tens of millions of years, it is not my fault that these idiots from Ingen tried to control something that should not be controlled, but I had no part of it, and I will not let my creations die because of others stupidity!"

"You were one of the men that ordered my team to get them off the island!" An Ingen rep fired back.

"Quiet all of you!" "This meeting is over, Ingen has little to no income coming to them so they cannot pay their debts, and therefore will have to settle for bankruptcy, and nothing will appear to change that."

His statement was followed by the doors of the courtroom opening and one man walking down the aisle with a dark blue tux, and a small grin on his face.

"Excuse me sir, this is a private courtroom, and you have no access to it at this time." The judge slowly raising an eye as Wu looked on with interest.

"Oh, I'm sorry Judge, but I do have access to this courtroom, and I would like to make my message clear to everyone in this courtroom, especially you Doctor." "I am Simon Masrani, CEO of Masrani global, and now owner of the company known as Ingen. I have paid every due and debt that has been asked for after the San Diego incident as well as damage caused by my Tyrannosaur.

"But, bu, bu, this is so sudden, where are the papers, documents, everything?"

Simon smiles and pulls out all 134 papers from his briefcase. "You can read all these if you wish, or, we finish this pointless courtroom dispute and continue with our day?"

"I would gladly like to end this matter as quickly as possible, the courtroom is dismissed, and I will call all of you back here when my associates have finished reading these papers." The Judge proceeding out of his chair and to talk further about these new documents.

The overconfident CEO then made his way over to the extremely reputable scientist. "You must be Doctor Henri. Wu, the leading scientist in the Jurassic park operations since the very beginning."

The Asian man looked up from his seat. "Yes, I am, and you made it abundantly clear who you were, Mr. Masrani. Now, being that you now own Ingen and its assets, what do you plan to do?"

"What do I plan to do? I Plan on continuing John Hammond's dream of creating a magnificent theme park where people from all over the world could view these amazing creatures with their own eyes, And you, are gonna help me accomplish that dream."

The doctor look like he was ready to faint. He finally had a chance to create his dream, to make the majestic creatures real, and be the man everyone would know as, the man that brought back dinosaurs. He quickly made up his mind. "I'll do it, but on one condition."

The CEO slowly glanced over. "Name your price doctor."

"I have an extremely top secret project that I've been working on, and it is extremely classified. I attempted to create a prototype, which turned out to be, quite a failure." As the memories of the dark red sail simply sent shivers down his spine.

"Well, I see no issue in this Doctor, what is the Projects name?"

The doctor gave him a look of pure deception as they walked out of the courtroom. "I call it, the Indominus Iniative."

* * *

January 17th, 2005, the official opening of Jurassic World, Isla Nublar

* * *

It has been an extremely eventful 7 years since that famous day in which, CEO Simon Masrani purchased the business known as the Ingen corporation. In which, he received the rights to continue on John Hammonds dream, to create a theme park with living, breathing dinosaurs. The park was completely sold out. 25,000 tickets were purchased, and the park was ready to start a new saga in the world of dinosaurs. Meanwhile, Simon was finishing up his final meeting with his staff before the official opening of the park. He must run over every detail, to make sure the park is safe, profitable, and most importantly to him, fun.

"So, Mr. Wu, I presume all of our current assets are prepared for their first viewings, and are well nourished and kept in proper hands." as the ginger Park operator looked at her clipboard.

"I assure you miss Dearing, the animals are perfectly prepared for the upcoming activities, you should watch the first Tyrannosaurus feeding, I'm sure you'd enjoy it…"

"I'd have to pass on that Doctor, I still have to prepare everything for the opening, we've only got 2 hours before the first ferries arrive. I do not want to anger or disappoint our guests."

"Of course Dearing, god forbid the guests aren't already blessed to see these animals in the flesh…"

"Enough with the snarky attitude Wu, now, Mr. Deangelis, I'm assuming you know what your task is working in this park?" As she eyed the brutish man.

Of course boss, make sure every guest is safe, make sure safety systems and protocols are met to the T, and of course, Don't piss off the Tyranosaur ." As he said with a smug response.

Claire just eyed him, She always thought for something so dangerous, they always seemed to ignore the capability of A 45 foot long tyrannosaur, with the capability to crush steel.

Anyway, she had to make sure this park was run at 100% effectiveness, she could not let the snarkiness of her employees get the best of her,

"Now, your name is Lowry, and your name is Vivian?" As claire asked her computer specialists.

"Uh yes, correct." as they both answered.

"You two know the information of you jobs correct? You will be the eyes and ears of this operation, the control of this park. Everything that happens will be reported to me, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, 100% mam, everything will be done with perfect Efficiency."

" Perfect, that seems to everybody, Now, wait, i believe i missed someone. You are Miceala, correct?"

The brunette slowly looked up with a bit of nervousness to her eyes. "UH…, y..ya thats me, I'm Miceala."

"Perfect, you will be accompanied by Our leading geneticist, Mr Doctor Wu. He will lead you to our laboratory where you will meet your partner. Now, everyone, off to your posts, we have a big day coming up. Off to it."

Everyone began to get up and out of their seats as the left the conference room and began heading to their posts. While Miceala waited for everyone, and Wu patiently waited as well.

"Now, Miceala, I specifically instructed Miss Dearing to Bring and hire you for this job position, because of your qualifications. You previously worked at the New York Zoo correct?

"Uh ya, that's where I worked before my boss told me I had a meeting with a Jurassic world Employee. I met him, offered me the position, and here we are.. I've always loved Dinosaurs, so working in any sort of matter related to them is an honor.

"Well I'm glad to hear that dear, you are here for a.. Very important task. Do you exactly know what we do here?"

"From what I've heard and listened to, this a theme park, with the goal to show off long lost creatures from millions of years ago. Mostly dinosaurs.

That is the very simple answer, yes. From your resume, you worked as the caretaker for the Bengal Tiger at your zoo, yes?"

"Ya, I was the caretaker for Masami." what does this have to do with working in a theme park with dinosaurs. I love dinosaurs don't get me wrong, I could name most species based on their looks, maybe even their Latin names, but you have me here for a specific reason don't you."

"Follow me Miss Bronze, there is… much to discuss." As Wu simply got out of his chair, and proceeded to the door.

They continued their walk down to the Jurassic world labs. It was extremely silent, and to be frank, Miceala would prefer it that way. She's never been very good at opening up and talking to other people. She's always been very close to herself, however, she has a gift with animals. Ever since she was little, she could always connect to animals. And they always seemed to trust her. Was that what she was here for? Is she gonna help trainers get to know and trust their Dinosaurs? She'd love that, being able to at least show people how to connect and trust them. However, that was not what was in store for her.

After a long walk to the labs, Wu finally spoke. "Now miss Bronze, these are The Jurassic world scientific research and breeding labs. Here, we clone and create our dinosaurs, as well learn new things about them. Everyday we make new discoveries that benefit the well being of these animals." He walked past the Research section, and Micaela started to become confused. "I guess I'm not helping in research, what else could I be here for? I Don't have any experience with Dinosaurs, well living ones anyway.."

They finally stopped in front of one of the labs, and the sign read, "Hatching lab 3" with a yellow light next to the sign. Dr. Wu unlocks the room, and enters, giving Miceala a wave to enter as well. "Uhm.. doctor? Are you sure I should be in there? That's a hatching room."

Wu looked at her, and actually smiled, "Of course, I'm allowing you, now come."

Miceala slowly entered the room, it was so warm, not hot, but warm. Almost like it was perfectly designed to give eggs the best possible chance of becoming strong adults. She slowly wagged her head. "Of course that's what it was for. I'm such a goofball."

She suddenly realized, the Small human made nest, with a singular egg inside. She walked closer, as Wu sat down right next to the nest. "Miss bronze, Please, take a seat." As he gestured to the chair on the other side of the nest. She sat down and frankly stared at the egg. It was so.. Innocent, small, helpless, even kinda cute. Why was it alone? Didn't dinosaurs have clutches of eggs?

"Uhm, Doctor, why is this egg alone, don't mother dinosaurs hatch at least a couple dozen of eggs in their clutches?" He looked up from the nest. "Frankly my dear, this egg was not hatched from a mother here in the park. The past 7 years we have been trying to incorporate our dinosaurs with human behaviour, so they would not be panicked at the sight of them. Most of them comply, however.. The older dinosaurs from the old park we recaptured, are not so compliant."

"The seven dinosaur species we recaptured were of course our Tyrannosaur, three Parasaurs, four Brachiosaurus, two Adult female and Juvie Dilophosaurus, a lone Triceratops, A small pocket of Pachycephalosaurus, and… one single Female Velociraptor." Shivers were sent down her spine, why would they keep such a dangerous animal, even by Dinosaur standards. "You guys.. Kept a Velociraptor..?"

Wu chuckled, "Of course, we found it freezing in a freezer, and it needed immediate medical treatment. They were the toughest Animals to make, I wasn't gonna let one die when I could save it." He adjusted his seat, and looked at Miceala. "As I was saying, these animals spent a very long time in the wild, so naturally, they are not very used to humans anymore. The herbivores have been rather tame, but the Dilophosaurus… have been problematic. Rexy can easily be tempted with a flare, so she's no issue. The raptor is, getting worse. She's a pack animal, she needs other members of her kind, or she will slowly lose it.

Miceala finally pieced it all together. "You want to create new animals, give them trainers, let them grow with human contact, and then, allow breeding?" Wu shook his head. "You are correct, except for the breeding. All the animals in this park have been designed to be female, to stop overbreeding.

"So, why Am i here? I have no experience with living dinosaurs, And I've already walked past the research part of the lab Wu." She stood up and stared him down. "Why am I here.."

Wu kept quiet for a bit, and Miceala began to walk to the door, she wasn't having anymore of Wu's small talk and riddles. Right before she walked out, Wu spoke.

All he said, was "This".

Miceala turned her head, and saw Wu, pointing at the singular egg in the nest. "I asked you here, because I want you, to be this Dinosaurs Trainer and caretaker."

Miceala was dumbfounded, the Doctor wanted her, a tiger caretaker to take care of a baby dinosaur, and grow it until it reaches adult. IS HE MAD?

"Wait a minute Doctor, before I even consider taking up this frankly psychotic idea, what dinosaur is gonna hatch from that egg?"

He slowly looked back at the egg. "The dinosaur in this egg was very important to Mr. Hammond, the original owner of Jurassic Park. When he was creating his park and finding suitable dinosaurs, we came across an issue. Our first carnivore was Rexy, and she grew larger then we intended. So, we had to find a theropod Dinosaur, that could shine along side her, while being unique in her own way. The 4 species we considered were our spinosaurus, but it was immediately crossed over for aggression. The Giganotosaurus and Carcharodontosaurus were pretty similar to the Tyranoaur so we had to cross them off as well. The final Dinosaur, that Hammond personally chose was…"

Wu paused for quite awhile. The silence surprised Miceala.

"Doctor, why is this so hard for you?"

He looked up. "Because this was the last Dinosaur Hammond instructed for us to create, it's the last order, the last of his legacy. This one Dinosaur, this one, small egg.

Miceala asked one more time. "Doctor, what dinosaur do you want me to take care of."

Almost as if he was releasing a huge weight off his shoulder, he said it.

"I want you to train and take care of… Our Acrocanthosaurus.

* * *

**Wooooo guys holy so the first chapter is finally completed and I hope it's a good intro for you all. I tried my best to give decent info, but also to keep thing slightly secret and hidden so you don't know everything about everyone. You guys got your first look at Miceala, our lead, which you guys will love. Trust me :P. Of course, a very small snippet, of Acura, our little hero, well for now.**

**For any questions that may come up that I think off i'll try to answer here.**

**Will we see Acura grow from hatchling to adult? Absolutely yes, this is her story, leading all the way to the events of Jurassic world and fallen kingdom, and of course beyond.**

**Will we see other main characters appear as well as new OC's? Yes, we will see many new players appear in this story.**

**Finally, will Acura encounter other species of Dinosaurs? OHHH yes she will :P**

**Il try to update as soon as possible if this story gets some traction, if not, I'll wait a tad for people to get to read the story,thanks everyone, and cya guys soon :P**


	2. The memories of the past

Acura of Life

**Woooow guys this story got a lot more love then I thought it would have gotten over the span of time it was out. I'm super glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and there's been a bit of editing and tweaking to the first chapter if you want to take a look. **

**Anyway, off with chapter 2, hope you guys like it, we get a bittt more detail on our human lead Micaela :P. Now, lets begin.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The memories of the past

* * *

This was psychotic, Henry wanted her to be the trainer and caretaker for an Acrocanthosaurus, a 40-foot-long theropod that had 50 plus teeth of 3-inch daggers for teeth! She was getting lightheaded. She stumbled and tried to catch herself.

The Doctor acted quickly and rushed to grab Micaela before she dropped to the floor. He slowly placed her on one of the chairs in the incubator room. He ran out of the door to get her some water and something to eat. Micaela just sat there holding her head, how could she do this? How could she possibly be strong enough to raise such a monstrous animal.

She got herself together and looked up slightly to see the egg. It was still so small, so... innocent, it's hard to believe it would grow to become such a large animal, that could tear a hundred pounds off an animal with a single bite. She simply stared at the egg, and slowly fell to sleep.

* * *

_It was a cold winter morning and the Bronze family was in the heat of a rush, Mr. Bronze was running around attempting to find his suitcase while his wife prepared to pack their children's lunches for school. Sat at the table was 11-year-old Micaela and her brother Jackson. They continued to munch on their toast while their father kissed their foreheads and his wife. "BYE DADDY" the both of them yelled as he ran out of the door. A couple minutes later they packed their school supplies and plopped their school bags on their backs. Their mother kissed them and sent them out so they would not miss their bus. They both yelled bye and ran to their bus stop, without tripping over the deep snow of course. Micaela was always thinking about her mother. Her mother, Alyssa Bronze was an extremely popular Animal caretaker, she was the caretaker for the Lion family at the Pittsburgh Zoo, and was also a national Geographic scientist and narrator for their series Earth. _

_ Micaela always wanted to be like her mother, to raise exotic animals and protect them from the dangers of poaching and climate change. The lion population, for example has dropped around 50% since 1960, and her mother was one of the many people attempting to stop their numbers from dropping even further. Her brother and herself finally reached their bus, and both sat down next to their friends. Micaela, despite her age, was an extremely intelligent girl, knowing almost everything her teachers taught her, and she always seemed to be listening and wanting to learn more. However, she had a little secret, while her friends loved barbie dolls, and playing on their new smart phones, Micaela had another interest. Dinosaurs. Ever since she watched the Walking with Dinosaurs Series with her mother she was hooked. She could always learn more and more._

_ However, one day on the playground, would cause her love for dinosaurs to suddenly vanish. She was on the swing, rocking slowly back and fourth reading one of her prized dinosaur books, when her grade bullies started walking towards her. She tried to ignore them, but they were slowly making a b line for her. She closed her book quickly and tried to put it in her bag, but one of the boys grabbed it before she could. "Watcha got here Micaela, OH a dinosaur book, so you're a dino nerd huh?" She tried to ignore his insults while the other boys simply watched, but it slowly started getting to her. "OH I got one, we could call you DINO BRAIN, cause Dinosaurs had small brains HAHAHA." The other boys laughed in unison. "Go away Owen, I never did anything to you, so just give me my book and leave me alone…" He slowly looked over at her, "You want your book back? Here take it! As he proceeds to throw the book into the nearest puddle, completely wrecking it. She started to tear up, as Owen decided to say one last thing. "That's what you and your family will always be, a bunch of low life tree huggers, and you, you'll always be a DINO BRAIN!" The boys walked away laughing as she walked over to her book, completely ruined. She looked at it longingly, the insults of her bully still haunting her mind. She got up, leaving the book in the puddle, and slowly started walking away, small tears in her eyes "Never again" She silently muttered, repeating again and again, as she walked back into school._

* * *

Micaela suddenly burst awake, trying to grip her surroundings. She slowly calmed down and got her nerves under control. She looked up and saw Doctor Wu walking in with a glass of water, as well as a nurse. "Micaela are you okay, you almost passed out earlier, I went to go get you a nurse and some water." As he handed the water to Micaela. "Thank you, doctor, I don't know what got into me, but I believe I am feeling better now..."

Wu still called the nurse over to make sure she's okay. Checking her vitals, temperature and other small details. After the Nurse left, Wu sat back down next to her and the room was silent for a couple minutes. Micaela finally spoke. "I'm sorry doctor, but I am going to have to refuse this offer." Wu looked at her, pulled his glasses off his head, and simply got up. She could see the hurt in his yes, the hope he had, was all but gone.

"I am sorry this opportunity was not the one you saw fit Ms. Bronze." He put a ticket down on the table next to the door to the incubation room. "This ticket will get you a VIP pass back to the mainland, you can use it whenever you like today, it was… an honor to meet you Ms. Bronze, I wish you the best of fortune." He then left the room, leaving Micaela once again in the room alone with the egg.

She got up, grabbed the ticket, and walked out of the room leaving the lone egg in the room. She walked past the labs, keeping her hands in her pocket, and her head slightly lowered. She got to the exit. She hesitated a bit, looking back and seeing Incubation room 2, still with it's orange little light on. She pushed the door open and put her hand over her head to block out the bright sunlight shinning down on her. She looked around, noticing the hustle and buckle of the park. It was packed, the first hours of it's opening, and it was already a cluster. She wasn't too surprised as she began her small adventure though the park back to one of the departing ferries. She kept to herself, dodging all the excited kids, and their frantic parents trying to keep up. She could not deny, this park was beautiful, it's designs, the happiness it caused, it was definitely a great place. However, this was not her destiny, she had other places to be.

She spotted the dock, along with the fleet of ferries, as she altered her course and headed for the departure dock, obviously, there was barely no one here, apart from a few teenagers and families who probably did not enjoy it as much as they wanted. She walked up to the ticket booth, showed her ticket to the staff member, and got it back with the bar code taken off. "Thank you for visiting, we hope you had a great time with us." As the staff member smiled with a wave. Micaela slightly smiled back and began walking to the ferry.

Suddenly a familiar voice called out to her. "MICAELA WAIT!" She turned back, and saw Henri Wu running towards her with something in his hand. He caught up to her and had to catch his breath. "What is it Doctor, I've already made my decision, there's no effort in stopping me now."

He finally caught his breath and looked up "I wasn't trying to convince you again… phew, but you forgot this when you left the Incubation room." He lifted the necklace from his hand, and a golden necklace with a sharp tooth hanging from its cord. Micaela went wide eyed, and suddenly memories started flooding back.

* * *

_The lights off the ambulance rang as it sped down the freeway at high speeds, trying to get their patient in the back to the hospital. In the back, Alyssa Bronze, on a raspatory system trying to stay alive. Sat next to her, was her 2 children, Jackson and Micaela sat with worry in their eyes. Following the ambulance at high speeds was their Father. The ambulance got to the hospital, and the paramedics worked fast to get her inside, followed by her husband helping their children down from the vehicle. Their mother was rushed into emergency, as the rest of her family sat in the waiting room, hoping for a miracle. Hours and hours went by, hours feeling like days, until finally, a doctor called their father over. _

_Their father walked back and told them their mother wanted to speak to them. They slowly walked in and the rushed to their mother, crying and calling for her to get better. "Shhhh my little snowflakes." as they looked up to her with teary eyes. Their mother explained to them what was happening, but that she would always be there for them, they would never be alone. After taking to her son, she called her daughter over. "My little angel, you were always what I dreamed my daughter would be, but you are so much more than that. I want you to believe in yourself, you are strong, brave and smart. You will be anything you want to be. She slowly took off her necklace, and handed it to her, the gold and bright tooth shinning in the room light. She places it in her daughters' hands, folding them over each other, and smiled at her. "You and your brother, will always be my greatest creation. Nothing will change that. You will always be… my little diamonds."_

_The kids were brought just outside the room, leaving her mother and father alone. They both, silently hearing the long beep from inside the room a few minutes later, her brother crying, as she held him close. In her other hand, the necklace, that she would cherish dearly. She will not let her mother down. Her thought slowly fading away as she held her brother closer, with the sound of a long beep, blanking all her thoughts._

* * *

Micaela looked at the necklace, and slowly took it from Doctor Wu. "Thank you, Doctor, this means a great deal to me." He smiled, and gave her a small wave, as she started walking to the ferry before the Doctor added. "That's a nice Acrocanthosaurus tooth by the way, it's the best intact one I've ever seen.

Micaela almost immediately halted in her tracks, and looked back to him. "W..what did you say?" He slightly giggled, the tooth on your necklace, it's an Acro tooth, you can tell by the sharpness and size of it, beautiful tooth. Micaela slowly grabbed the tooth with her fingers and looked at it. She stood there for what felt like a century, before Wu spoke. "Well, I must be off, enjoy your trip back, and thank you, for giving this a try." He started to walk away, before Micaela spoke up.

"WAIT!" He halted, and turned around, "Is everything okay?" looking over at her with a concerned face. She walked up to him, tooth in hand, and gave him the most determined face she has ever had. "Doctor WU, I would like to take you up and your offer and become the Caretaker for your Acrocanthosaurus. Wu had the biggest smile on his face, before saying.

As she looked down, at her necklace her mother gave her, "I won't let you down mom, I'll be the person I've always wanted to be". I look back up at Doctor. Wu, "I'm ready Doctor, let's do this." As we both begin walking back to the research center, both of us with big smiles on our faces.

"Micaela Bronze, welcome, to Jurassic world."

* * *

**Holy crap guys this chapter, I felt so much emotion writing it and I really hope you all do as well. Now for a little question if you guys wish to answer. This chapter is on the short side, but I wanted to get an update out for you guys. So my question is, I will be able to update every Monday, at 8pm EST, and the chapters will be around 4-5k words. Would you guys like me to make them slightly longer at 6k words or make them slightly smaller at 3k words.**

**Let me know what you guys would like, and I hope you enjoy this chapter :P**

**Until next time, Vaporzz out :D**


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

The Acura Of Life

**Hey guys, Vaporzz here! I'm so happy you guys are liking the story so far, and yes I know, it's been a long time. Sometimes life just gets in the way. Now, not much to say, so why don't we jump right in to where we left off.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The calm before the storm

* * *

Welcome to Jurassic World. It still had an odd ring to it, to be working at this place, a place that for the most part, should not even exist. It's been a week since I accepted Wu's proposal to work here full time as the caretaker for our upcoming Acrocanthathosaurus, and yet, there's no dinosaur to carefor. Obviously that's not Wu's fault, you can't rush an egg to hatch, especially one as important as this one. For the time being, I've kept to myself aside from the small tasks I've been given from Wu. This consists of either paperwork, or helping other caretakers with our current species. From what I've seen, we have 17 species, ranging from large herbivores to tiny carnivores. It's slated that our Acro will be the newest addition to the park, moving our species count to 18.

I've been looking up and researching the best I could about my new partner, but not much is known about it. Basic information, a 40 foot long 6 ton theropod from the early cretaceous. 60, 1 inch dagger like teeth meant for cutting and tearing instead of crushing. Surprisingly, they were believed to be quite social, which kinda has me worried, more so when she's young. She needs siblings to help her grow social skills and learn basic acts. From what Wu has told me, it should be another couple of weeks before my partner is ready to hatch, and to be completely honest, I'm way too excited for my own good. I was very 50/50 on working here when I got here, but now I'm sure this is what I want to be. It's almost like I'm little me again, living my dreams of being an expert on dinosaurs, although I'm nowhere near an expert. I glance up from my computer, and look out the window of my room. All Jurassic world employees are housed in Hotel 4, and it's basically where they all hang out after or during their shifts. Personally, I like the piece and quiet, however that won't last much longer.

I close my laptop and walk out to the balcony and look over the lagoon where our Mosasaur is living, if you can even call it one. From what I've seen that animal is over 100 feet long, compared to the 50 feet it's based on. My thoughts drift widely looking over the lagoon, and I watch the sunset over Mount Sibo, our dormant volcano. For all the madness and danger this place could cause, the views never get old. The sound of my phone ringing brings me back to reality as I walk back into my room to check it. I hop into bed and pick up, "Hello? This is Miceala bronze speaking". "Hey Miceala It's Wu, I don't know if you've heard but Claire is hosting our first staff meeting and was just letting you know to come". "Oh, I didn't know about it" as I shift out of bed to check what I should wear. "Ya it's nothing serious so you can com in basic clothing, nothing crazy". Red sweater and black shorts it is, as I put on my clothes. "It'll be at the innovation center, down the fossil corridor". "Perfect, thanks for the info Wu". I hang up and start putting on my boots, staff meeting eh, ugh I hope it's nothing serious, I have to get up early to help Jannet with her baby trike. I make my way out of my room and out of the hotel. For a tropical island Nublar can get pretty chilly at night. I start walking faster to get to the Innovation center quicker. I round the corner of main street and there it is, light brightly lit per usual. I make my way down the street, with restaurants and bars serving their customers, and everything seems calm and collected. I reach the steps and walk up, opening the doors and heading down the fossil corridor. I open the door slightly, looks like I'm a bit late, everyones already in their seats

I make my way down an aisle and sit next to a very good looking guy if I'm being honest. He smiles at me and I smiled back as I look up at the stage. Hearing Claire's typically loud heals walks onto stage and head to the mic. "Hello everyone, I'm so happy to see you all and our first week at Jurassic World is finished. A loud clap ensued as everyone was very much excited as the park was full every day of the week, It was a great start to a prosperous future. "As for the report, the park made a whopping 20 million dollars in its first week, a global record set by any amusement park or zoo. Now i'd like to hand the mic to our head scientist Doctor Henry Wu!". More cheers roared as Wu walked on stage.

"Thank you miss Dearing and thank all of you for a first great week, it's been amazing and we have you to thank, our great staff. Now, I want to introduce the backbone of our operations, the dinosaur handlers themselves". Oh no, I'm really not prepared to go on stage, please don't call me Wu. Wu began naming personnel, along with the species they handle. I took a few down as more important, Veronica, the handler for our Tyrannosaur, average build, black hair with glasses. Micheal, the handler for our Suchomimus,pretty short guy to be honest, blonde hair with a pretty strong looking build. Roberta, the handler for our pair of Metriacanthosaurus, Very tall woman, at least 6'4, brown hair with very young girl like features. "Next up, Miceala Bronze, handler for our upcoming Acrocanthasaurus". A surprising amount of cheers and claps came, guess that's what happens when you get a popular attraction. I walk up the stage and gave a little wave.

A couple questions are yelled from the seating area as I'm reaching the podium.

"Micela, we were curious what you are gonna name our newest attraction when she is born!".

I was kind of taken back, I have not really narrowed down any names yet for her". I look up, Sadly I have not narrowed down a name yet for my partner, but I can assure you I'll have one before her birth. The other staff member seemed saddened, but seemed to respect that im putting thought into it. I sit down as the last caretaker is called. "Finally our Final handler, Owen Grady, Caretaker for our… Henry seems to hesitate hard, is he just stuttering? He seems to compose himself and finishes his sentence, "Owen Grady, caretaker for our upcoming pack of Velociraptors.

The entire crowd and everyone on stage were completely silenced. Wu's actually doing it, he's bringing back Velociraptors. I glanced at the crowd, and everyone looked in shock. I don't blame them, the horrors those animals have as well as their intelligence is frankly, movie monster like. You cannot ignore the chaos those animals caused in the initial Jurassic Park breakout. It was a bloodbath, mostly caused by the raptors. Claire quickly jumps in to end the awkward silence, "Thank you Doctor for introducing our Caretakers, now who wants to get some food and drinks." A unanimous applause confirmed their answer as everyone began to shuffle out of their seats to head to the lounge for some food and refreshments. I stay on stage waiting for everyone to leave before I get up myself.

As I get up, I notice Wu walking over to me with Owen, the Raptor caretaker. "Hey Miceala, I wanted you to formally meet Owen, he didn't really get a great first impression". I look to the side of see Owen looking around the auditorium and looking unmoved by said reaction. "Well to be fair Wu, they are extremely dangerous animals, and the reputation they have is less than stellar." I grab Owens attention and mention "However, that does not mean we should judge Owen so harshly, in fact it's a compliment they think you can tame raptors. I'd be quite happy to know our raptors aren't as deadly as the ones in the 1993 incident". Owen raises his eyebrows, "Ms. Bronze is it? As much as it seems you'd like that these raptors will be docile, it won't be the case. They are pack hunters, and very intelligent. You can't control that kind of instinct, only nullify it to be used in certain situations". Owen Chuckled and said "At Least I'll be able to imprint on them and be some sort of father/alpha figure to them."

I sigh a breath of relief, and Wu tells us he's gonna depart. Me and Owen waved him off and we both start walking to the lounge. "So, enough about me, pardon my rudeness but I wasn't really paying attention to the other handlers, what dinosaur are you caring for?" I smile, "Don't worry, it was a long meeting, and I'll be the handler for our Acrocanthosaurus".

He slowed down a bit, and regained his pacing. "You're gonna be the handler for that? Sorry for my assumptions but I saw you more as a herbivore caretaker." Apart from the very odd remark I keep my composure, "yup, it won't be easy, trust me". Owen watched me closely as we made our way to the lounge.

We opened the doors and the place was bustling, people avoiding each other, looking for the best table, and food. "You know, I think I'll head home, I'm not feeling a crazy party". Owen laughed, "Sure thing, cya around Miceala, was nice meeting you". Same to you, I yell as I make my way out of the center and begin my small walk to my hotel. I walk slowly as I soak in the beautiful gust of wind on the chilly evening. For a pretty modern built park, it still has some older vibes at night.

* * *

I sat down on a bench near the Mosasaur exhibit, and looked up at the sky. Hard to believe I'm here, an employee here. Am I prepared for this? Will I be successful? Everyone has so much trust in me, to complete my tasks and bring this Dinosaur up from hatchling to adulthood. I haven't even done anything yet and they believe so much in me. Is it because I was a caretaker at the zoo? That's not even on the same level as this.

I get up and start pacing, I usually start pacing heavily when I stress myself up or I'm put in Stressful situations. My condition is usually related to my high blood pressure which I was diagnosed with when I was 15 years old. Ya, I know what you are thinking, how could someone with high blood pressure be caretaking a Dinosaur. Well, my stress level is usually very low when I'm working with animals, so it's kinda perfect for me.

I control myself and tell myself it's time for me to head back to my room, I've got more work to finish before the week is up. I walk by most of the exhibits, with most of the Dinosaurs inside fast asleep or were attempting to sleep. Before I head back to my room, I wanted to check one last Exhibit. Making my way down main street and turning right, I came across the last Exhibit, Tyrannosaurus Kingdom. Home to Our resident T. Rex, Rexy, the original Rex from Jurassic park. She's definitely a bit older now, she was only 4 years old during the original incident, but her enhanced growth cycle caused her to become full grown 3 times faster than normal.

I make my way to her viewing port, a large fake fallen log, viewing her feeding area as well as most of her enclosure. I spotted her in the moonlight at the far left of her enclosure, fast asleep between 2 large trees, most likely where she set up her nest. It always shocks people how such a large animal could look so peaceful while asleep, but I find her to be beautiful, a little frightening but hey that's a given. I notice movement coming from the right of the enclosure, and out of the brush, it's Martin! He's the assistant Rex handler, guess he's grabbing the remains of Rexy's meal.

I knocked on the glass slightly, hoping he will notice without being too loud. He glances up and puts a big smile on his face as he continues to pick up bones from Rexy's feeding area. He's done this plenty of times I'm sure, and I realise I'll probably have to do this unless I get my own assistant. I giggle thinking about him doing all the dirty work. Well I wave him goodbye as I turn to make my way back to my room, I glance at the back of the paddock…. And my heart drops.

Rexy, she's…, she's not at her nest anymore. I run to the viewing vent banging on the glass to warn Martin. He looks up to me and tells me to be quiet by putting his finger over his mouth. I frantically start looking for where she could be.

I notice movement closer to the feeding area, and I my heart basically stops. She's stalking Martin, she's not even 50 feet away from him now. I start screaming and bamging the glass to get his attention but he ignores me. I remember there's a button next to every viewer that will set an alarm in the enclosure and to our ACU team. I run over to it and smash the button as the alarm begins to ring.

I run back to the viewing area as Martin finally noticed Rexy stalking him, and begins to bolt to the nearest exit door. Rexy lets out a thunderous roar as she bolts from her ambush position to chase Martin. All I can do is watch as Martin gets closer to the exit.

Rexy is just out of her prime, but she's still really fast. My heart jumps as Martin stumbles on a stick as he reaches the door. Rexy attempts to grab him as he closes the small human sized door, barely dodging Rexy's bite.

I fell over on the wall as my heart almost stops on me. A couple minutes later the ACU team arrived with a medical team in tow. Claire and Wu also arrived on the scene as well as Rexy let out another thunderous roar before exiting back into the forest. I laid on the floor as the medical team inspected me and grabbed a stretcher to take me to the ambulance. Claire and Wu bent over to see if I was okay.

"Dear god Miceala are you okay? Your Heart Rate is through the roof." As Wu walked with my stretcher to the ambulance. "Is… is Martin okay?" I could barely muster out of my mouth.

"Ya he's okay, Just a couple of bumps and bruises. He was an idiot for entering Rexy's paddock without putting her to sleep, that's part of the routine before entering her feeding area." Claire answered with some dread behind it.

This was the first incident on any scale that has occured in Jurassic world since it's opening. This was all a wake up call for staff all around the park, these animals are no joke, they are dangerous and will attack you if they feel threatened or hungry. I was taken to the Jurassic World medical facility with Martin later that night, and I slept there overnight. Martin thanked me for what felt like thousands of times, as if I didn't push that button, he would have never made it out alive. I decided to sleep, enjoying the comfy hospital bed, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

I was woken up the next morning with the sounds of Wu yelling at the nurses to wake me up. I rose up ad\nd was curious what was going on. I got up and made my way over to the doorway.

"I NEED TO SEE HER NOW!" As Wu continued to yell. "I'm sorry Doctor but Ms. Bronze needs to rest after her incident last night." I looked over the clock, "It's 9am, it's not exactly super early. I guess I'll see what's up." I walk into the doorway and Wu's attention switches completely to me. "MICEALA, you need to come to the incubation room NOW!"

"Wu calm down, what is going on?" he shoves his way through the nurses and grabs my hand. "The egg Miceala, it's hatching".

My eyes went wide eyed, how can it be hatching so early? No, it's way too early, there must be something wrong. I run to get my coat, I have to get to the incubation room, I need to know what's happening to my animal.

* * *

**Well guys, hope you liked this chapter, looks like something is wrong with our little hero, and it looks like she's trying to come into this world a little too early.**

**This chapter has definitely been overdue, and you guys have waited far longer than you should have. I'll be writing daily now so hopefully the chapters come out much quicker than before.**

**As always, review, and let me know what your most excited about and what you think is wrong with our little hero. Until next time, Vaporzz out :P.**


	4. The Birth of something extraordinary

The Acura Of Life

**Alrighty guys, not much to say since I just released the last chapter, so no more delays, it's time to finally kick this story into high gear, hope ****you guys are ready. :P**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Birth of something extraordinary

* * *

I still couldn't believe it, The egg was hatching one week too early, which naturally wouldn't be such a huge deal. However, because these eggs were designed and not bread, eggs are perfectly designed to be born on the best day, time and environment for it to become a strong individual. The egg hatching this early could cause many issues with her health and growth cycle.

I rushed into my hotel room to put on my caretaker uniform that Jurassic world gave me. I've never worn it so putting it on was a little awkward, but I managed to slip it on fast and rushed back out. I slipped and dodged customers as I ran to the scientific and incubation facility, running down main street like a madwoman.

God these people would not move, "I've gotta be somewhere!" I yelled as I started pushing people out of the way. I cannot miss the eggs birth, or it could heavily jeopardize the relationship I have with her. I got through most of the group of customers and made a Beeline for the facility. I ran through the doors of the science facility like a bullet and was sweating like crazy.

* * *

I ran down the stairs to the incubation area and immediately saw Doctor Kira. "Doctor I'm here!". She swerved around and had a face of relief. "Oh my god, thank the lord your here Miceala, she hasn't hatched yet but were getting high levels of action in the egg, were expecting her any minute now. We both started making our way over to her incubation room. I started getting really nervous, obviously, this partner of mine is gonna be the most important thing I've ever dealt with in my life, and I'm really hoping I don't screw it up.

We get to the incubation room and Wu is standing outside watching the scientists work with the egg. I slowly walk up beside him and watch with him. "I'm worried about her Miceala, this has never happened before. I don't know why this is happening but I hope she's okay", He says as he doesn't even move his face, still eyeing the egg. "I don't blame you Wu, this egg is very important to you, as it is to me. May I enter the room? I would like to see how it's doing".

Wu nodded, as I slipped between him and the door as I scanned my keycard. Before I entered Wu grabs my hand and looked into my eyes. "Please Miceala, make sure you can care for her, she's important to all of us". Wu was never a very emotional person, but I could see the sadness and worry in his eyes. I nod and walk into the incubation room.

The scientists look up as I walk in but they've been informed I'm her caretaker so they don't bat an eye and continue their work. I sit down on one of the nearest chairs, sit down and look at the egg. It's bigger than it was a week ago, she's really pushing herself to get out. I can already tell the strength and rebellious nature of her and I haven't even met her yet.

For some reason, all mentions or hints of life disappear, and the egg goes stale. The scientists go into a frenzy trying to figure out what's wrong and I just sit there not being able to help. After a very long 20 minutes, the head scientist puts his hands on each of his coworkers shoulders signalling them to stop. The head scientist looks back to me slowly, then to Wu, and slowly shakes his head back and forth. I look back at Wu, who looks down at the floor, then walks away slowly from the glass.

The scientists pat me on the back as they leave the room, and close the door behind me. I can't believe it, all that effort, and she failed, the poor little thing. A tear slowly trickles out of my left eye, as I look down and close my eyes.

I simply sit in my chair, with my head in my palms. A bunch of thoughts roll through my head. Bad ones, so I close my eyes and relax, falling asleep.

I wake up from my nap, I check my phone and notice the time "11am already, I better get up". I look up and see the egg, still motionless.

I get up from my seat and walk up to the egg and put my hand over it's top. "I'm so sorry little one, the world didn't deserve you. You would've been too good for us, and I would have loved you. I let go of the egg as I take one last look at the egg, before making my way to the door. Before I reach the door, an extremely small sound catches my attention. I look back and look around the room, "Hello?" I ask. Another sound is heard, but from where?

I then notice a little crack in the egg, and it begins moving. I jump into high gear and start moving the little pieces of the egg she keeps trying to move with her little head. I continue moving pieces until I finally see her, her little scales, and her right eye looking into mine. "Oh my goodness," I say in my head, she has purple eyes. She's so beautiful. She then uses all her energy and pops the top of her egg clean off and slowly climbs out and lands on the warm padding under her egg. I move the egg off the pad and look back at her. There she is, laying down on the pad, staring at me with her beautiful purple eyes. She then slowly with her little feet attempts to stand herself up, although falling over a couple times and making me giggle.

After finally catching her footing, she raised her head and began looking at me, slightly tilting her head back and forth. I bend over so I can see her closer. I finally opened my mouth after my shock of her hatching. "Hi there little one, I'm Miceala, your handler. I'll be taking care of you and making sure you stay healthy and grow into a big strong adult". I put on a smile and look at her, followed by the cutest sound I heard in my life. She let out a little squeak, followed by another and another.

Before I get too carried away, I run to the intercom and page Doctor Wu. and his scientists. "Doctor Wu to Incubation room 2, it's an emergency, I repeat Doctor Wu. to incubation room 2".

After making the announcement, I walk back over to the little dino still with the same expression, with her tilted head staring at me. Her violet eyes and her purple/grey scales, she's so beautiful.

Before we could bond more, Wu and two scientists run through the door, "Miceala what's wrong? Are you hurt? Why did you ca…" He cuts himself off when he sees the tiny dinosaur behind me. He slowly walks around me and is in pure awe of what he's seeing. "M.. my god, she made it, she's alive. I can't believe it, it's a miracle". He slowly gets closer and she sticks his finger out, as the little acro attempts to nip his finger. "Feisty little one, that's good, you keep that up little one". He turns back to me, "You know what this means Miceala, you've imprinted on her, and she thinks of you currently as her mother, which is a very key aspect in raising a predator like this. Are you ready for your story to begin?" I look up at him, and nod my head confidently, I will not let Wu down, but most importantly, I won't let… Come to think of it, I still haven't named her.

"Doctor Before we proceed, I believe one thing is needed." He looks back at me while he was studying the little acro, "Yes? What is it?". I walk over to her and stare into her little violet eyes, as she stares into mine, she's perfect. "I would like to name her, and I believe I've found a name". He puts a wide smile on his face and grabs his pen and clipboard, "well, what will it be Miceala."

I stare at the little acro one more time, as she looks up back to me, and lets out a little squeak, almost like she's encouraging me.

"Her name, Is Acura, Acura the Acrocathosaurus".

* * *

Hey guys, Im so sorry it's been forever since I posted, and that the chapter is a little small but I wanted to get this out to you guys. The chapters will be coming MUCH quicker now, and hopefully you guys will stick around, as well As Ill be editing the older chapters, so look for that.

Im so happy you guys are enjoying, and here's to a prosperous and enjoying story 😊


End file.
